


［马东］他的真心话和他的大冒险

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, happy new year, 也可能有一点taedo, 有一点笃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 旧文补档lofter 2018.8.14
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	［马东］他的真心话和他的大冒险

他的真心话和他的大冒险  
@AmelCROSS  
20180529

//不算taedo 微量nomin，不影响阅读

127宿舍，李东赫和李帝努各自拖着行李箱回来，两个人都一脸不快。

“哎，杰诺，对不住了，我真不是故意的，下回我再赔你。”李东赫一边拉门，一边对自己找拖鞋来穿的李帝努赔不是。

李帝努走到冰箱前拿出一听可乐，“啊，反正是去你家，你给你爸妈打个电话说我们去不了了吧，别让他们等了。你倒是，以后给我守时一点啊！！”

“你今天就住127宿舍吧，反正梦队宿舍也没人了，泰容哥他们行程结束也会回来，咱们就都在一块儿吧。”李东赫也去拿了一听可乐，拉开拉环，碳酸哧啦一声，清爽又凉快。

李帝努看了一下冰箱上贴的行程表，12月31日，泰容、道英、马克，行程，晚上八点结束。  
【对不起，没有歌谣祭，不要在意细节】

难得有个长假，队内除了这三个有行程的全都回家了。李东赫和李帝努早早计划去济州岛呆上一假期，结果李东赫手机忘记充电，过了一夜一准儿关机，闹钟没响不说，李帝努打了一千八百个电话都没人接，急的李帝努跑去砸127宿舍的门，李東赫顶着个鸡窝脑袋给李帝努开门的时候，127宿舍就剩他一人了。两个人紧赶慢赶还是误了机，本来想改签别的班，结果被告知节假日其他航班也没有余位了，两个人只好原样打道回府。

不知道为什么，从机场败兴而归比出去玩了一圈还要累，两个人在沙发上东倒西歪地就睡着了。直到经纪人哥送李泰容他们几个回来，几个人弄出来的动静才把李东赫和李帝努吵醒。

“楷灿你在家？不是回家去玩了吗？跟帝努一起。”李泰容摆好门口的鞋子，直起身子和李东赫说话。刚摆好的鞋子就被没站稳的李马克一脚踢歪了，李马克一脸惊慌，趁李泰容和李东赫说话的工夫迅速把鞋子都摆正。

“哥回来啦？我们误机了，改签不了就回来了。”李东赫挠挠自己因为睡姿不正变得乱糟糟的头发，“哥吃饭了没有？”

“没，我们订外卖吧。你道英哥请客。”

金道英听了扁扁嘴，但也没说什么，应该是节目上玩游戏输了的队内公约，他掏出怀里的钱包抽出银行卡放在李东赫手里。李东赫蹦跶着到冰箱前拿了外卖单，大声问所有人吃什么。

“披萨吧！吃披萨好了。”金道英毕竟是付钱请客的人，此话一出没人有异议，况且，谁能不爱披萨呢。

“可以点两份不同款的吗？”李马克问。

“当然可以，再带点零食也行。今天不要管理了，新年了嘛，碳酸也要大瓶的。”

得令后，李东赫乖乖给披萨店打外卖电话。

披萨外卖敲门的时候，这一群小伙子也歇得差不多了，正赶上肚子饿的时候，吵吵嚷嚷地坐到客厅中间，围成一圈分披萨。

李帝努把晚餐拍出照片发在NCT的群里，还配了字说是道英哥请客，回家的群众们纷纷表示羡慕，也发出自己家接风餐的照片，最后变成群里的两边互相羡慕。

李东赫坐在地垫上，举着手机刷社交网络看段子，一边看一边给在场的哥哥们念。

说笑了一阵，吃东西的速度也渐渐慢下来了，李马克提议道“不如玩游戏吧，不要看手机了。”

听闻此言，网民李泰容李东赫金道英李帝努不约而同地从手机屏幕前抬起头来看着他。

“呃，算了，你们继续看吧，当我没说……”李马克看着气氛好像不太对，越说话声音越小。

李泰容拍了拍自己的膝盖，“哎，我们马克没意思了，我们还是玩点什么吧，输了的人收拾东西。”

“咱们玩平底锅游戏吧。走着——”

“TingTingTingTing！TenTenTenTen！TingTingTenTen！平底锅的游戏——泰容3！”

“泰容泰容泰容！道英1！”

“道英！杰诺4！”

“杰诺杰诺杰诺杰诺！楷灿2！”

“楷灿楷灿！馬克3！”

“马克马克马克！东赫3！”

“东……？？”李东赫没反应过来，错过拍子，被一群人哄笑。

“怎么突然就东赫了，前面不是还叫楷灿的吗！”李东赫不高兴地向李马克讨说法。

李马克也才意识到自己叫的是东赫，不好意思地蹭蹭李东赫的肩膀。

“所以就是我收拾了？不再多玩几局了吗？”李东赫但是不计较李马克的“口误”，但是还是意犹未尽得想再来几盘，一局定乾坤，有点太亏了。

“今天晚上挺难得的，不如我们还是玩真心话与大冒险吧。”

“怎么比，猜拳吗？”

金道英掏出手机来，“我这有个真心话大冒险的app。”

“哎，今天能不能玩个下限低一点儿的？”李帝努弯弯的笑眼眯成月牙。

“你这小孩怎么这样？”金道英嘴上走了一句不轻不重的数落，然而李帝努还是笑着。

最后是在手机app上掷点数，点数低的要选真心话和大冒险来做，由点数最高的人设定要求。当然以备彼此太过了解或者脑细胞不够用的局限，app还预设了一些问题和要求随机显示。为了新年之夜的趣味，他们决定关掉未成年保护的按钮。

“哦，点数？我好像不是很行啊……”李东赫还未上手就先骨头软，“今天运气真的不好。”

李泰容倒是有些期待，“那就来什么做什么呗，就咱们几个，人还不多，哥哥给你保密。”

转了一圈，先是李泰容点数最低。

“没事儿的哥，我们也给你保密。”李东赫调皮一笑，李泰容瞄了他一眼，开始在手机上抽真心话问题。

「初吻是什么时候送出的？」

“还不会说话的时候就给了姐姐啦！”李泰容吃吃地笑着，“这样答能让各位满意吗？”

“行了，知道哥没交到过能接吻的女朋友，就算你过吧。”李东赫摆摆手，表示自己没兴趣听，手机继续在众人面前传递。

金道英抽的是一条大冒险，把塑料袋套在头上自拍一张照片，很轻松地就完成了。返回程序时他不小心手滑又抽了一下，结果出来的是无伴奏大跳艳舞，把他结结实实地吓了一跳，感叹自己运气还算不错逃掉了。李马克也跟着惊慌，说要是轮到他一定选真心话。

“还是不要一直选真心话或者一直选大冒险了，轮着来吧，这一轮选过真心话，下一轮就必须大冒险。”金道英接着说。

中间又经历了几轮相同点数的，轮到李马克选真心话问题的时候，刚刚李泰容的问题又出现了：「初吻是什么时候送出的？」

“呃……真的要说吗？”

“你说呀！”

“哇哇哇！支支吾吾地肯定是有了！”

李东赫虽然一言未发，但接触到李马克投来的目光的时候，他才发现自己正在紧张地盯住了他。

“好像我四五岁吧……”

话音未落就被截住，“马克哥这么早熟的吗？看不出来哦，还是说，这是加拿大style？”李帝努笑眯眯的一双眼望着李马克，收回目光时又落在另一个人身上。

李马克连忙接着解释：“哎，不是！我在婚礼上做花童，还有个跟我一样大的女生，大人就叫我亲她……”

“哇！亲的哪里？”

李马克还未回答，李东赫插了一嘴：“真心话哦。”

“嘴唇……”

在一片哄笑中，李马克喉结轻动，咽了一口口水。

李东赫也藏在哄笑中，但他已经知道某个人的目光已经藏不住了。他装作没在看自己，自己则装作专注于玩乐。

已经「在意他」很久了……

点数转了几圈，是李东赫点数最低，李东赫抽了真心话。

“如果明天就是世界末日，你一定要做的事是什么？”

李东赫几乎要脱口而出，但又在嘴边咽下了。

“怎么了？怎么不说？可不能撒谎啊。”李泰容笑嘻嘻地问。

“真的说？”

“当然，你选的真心话。”

李东赫扁了扁嘴唇：“先做一次爱。”

“哈？”

“我都没有做过啊，我一定得做一次，才能死。”

“噗，你这真心话也太实诚了，”金道英扑哧一笑，“不过倒是可以理解。”

“楷灿你，至今还是处男啊？”李帝努塞了一口妙脆角，含糊不清地说。

“怎么啦？好像你不是似的。”

李帝努听了耸耸肩，仍旧嚼着妙脆角。

好吧，那个藏不住的目光似乎变得更加炽热了，他是生怕在场的人都注意不到吗？算了，这不就是刚刚的我也表现出来的行为吗。

所以他也应该是「在意我」吧……

李泰容的手机突然发出响铃，李泰容忙跑过去抓起手机，一看时间，到了游戏全服活动的时间。“楷灿尼，到点儿上线了！就玩到这儿吧，楷灿记得游戏打完把东西收拾了，今天只有你输了。”

李东赫抓了一大把妙脆角，把嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的就跟着去开电脑了。李马克把手里的啤酒易拉罐按扁，却接受到了金道英的笑容。

“放在这儿不收拾也可以的哦，等他来收拾就可以，但是马克好像没办法就这样吧。我先去洗澡啦，马克洗完澡我会锁上房间门的。马克今天应该不会想跟我睡一间的吧？”

“哥，我要先写日记……”

“OK，那我换房间睡，你随意吧。”

“你看你睡哪儿？在玹哥的床，你对付一宿，成不成？”

“嗯……那个，罗渽民给我传简讯来了，叫我去那边那个公园。”李帝努看着手机，缓缓说道。

“公园？现在？这么晚了？”

李帝努没说话，还是用微笑回答李东赫。不是喜悦的微笑，还有一种纠结的情绪。

都是同龄亲故，李东赫看一眼就明白。给李帝努塞了件外套送他出门。“给你留门，晚上几点回来都行。”

“可能不回来了吧。”

这下李东赫也笑了。

李帝努抓着外套出门的时候，正好碰到洗完澡在客厅里找充电线的金道英。金道英揉着头发，“出去？不在这睡了？”

“嗯，找我有点事。”

金道英心里明了，不用换房间睡了，这就打发李马克去洗澡，马克一出去他就锁房间门。

洗完了澡，李东赫躺在床上用手机搜网络漫画看，房门被敲，一阵咚咚咚的响声，李东赫下意识关掉手机屏幕看向门口。

“没锁，哥进来吧。”李东赫刚起身，就看见是那个哥。“啊，马克哥啊，有事吗？”

“东赫还没睡觉吗？道英哥说他晚上有重要的话要和泰容哥说，我在你这先坐会儿吧。”

“那哥随便坐吧。要不要看个电影？”李东赫心想，还“先坐会儿”？你可千万不要抱着还回得去的想法啊。

“东赫跟我玩真心话大冒险吧，就我们两个。”李马克坐在了李东赫的床上，和他一尺远的距离。

“好啊，那简单点，剪子石头布吧。”

“不出就输，剪子石头布！”李东赫出了石头，李马克出了布。

“东赫选真心话吧。”

“好，哥要问我什么？”李马克本来就带着不要正经玩游戏的心态，李东赫也知道只有他们两个在的场合没有必要玩一个较真的游戏，李马克在想什么，让他也看看。

“如果明天是世界末日，东赫要交出自己的初夜吗？”

李东赫觉得李马克说出这个词是会害羞的哥哥，但他眼里见到的李马克在说出来的时候也只是停顿了一下而已，并不是难说出口的停顿，更像是加重了强调。

“是真话啊，要的。”

“对象是谁都行吗？”

“呃，没想过，不过应该都行吧。我的愿望还是很强烈的。”

“已经做过的话，还会这样想吗？”

已经是一个问题里的第三个问题了，不过李东赫没有在意，还是回答着。“做过应该就不会了，愿望实现了啊。”

“好。继续。直接算我输好了。”

“哥要选什么？”李东赫着实觉得今天晚上变得有些奇怪，以前都是他耍弄李马克，看他无措的样子觉得好笑，今晚这个样子，让他明明白白感受到了李马克向自己抛来的直球。他就是有什么目的！好，那你抛来的球，我就稳稳接住。  
（作者：那就是“接稳”了）

“大冒险。”

“那哥想做什么？”李东赫没有主动提大冒险的要求，而是问李马克想要做什么。

“吻你。”

还没等李东赫作出反应，李马克的脸已经凑近，贴上了他的唇。李东赫紧接着闭上眼，算是自己做出的反应。起初这个吻是李马克在紧紧吻着，随着他稍微离开一点，李东赫也有空间动起嘴唇与他交缠。李东赫闻到了李马克身上的沐浴露香气，和自己用的是同一瓶，让他不禁想起了漫画里面提到过的关于“同居”的微妙之处，虽然他们这也算是同居的一种吧。在接吻中感觉不到时间，似乎是持续了很久，初学者的生涩难掩，一个的鼻子和另一个的撞在一起，慢慢学会了错开角度。李东赫要张开嘴喘息的时候被那个家伙把舌头伸进了口腔，他的手也抱住了自己的身体。如果不是他抱着，李东赫大概快要躺在床上了。李东赫觉得自己的口水要不受控制地流出来了，所幸这个吻也结束了。

他们回到那个相隔一尺的距离，因为短暂的缺氧胸膛起伏着。

李东赫抹掉嘴边令人害羞的水渍，“今天是几月几号？”

“12月31号。”

“好，我宣布明天是世界末日。我要找一个人跟我做爱。”李东赫说着，向着李马克扑了上去。

李马克被李东赫的胸膛压着，忍不住觉得好笑。或许应该再早一点，再早一点抱到他就好了，再早一点坦诚相见，就像此时此刻赤裸面对彼此一样，再早一点把自己的心意坦白给对方——可是现在，就是最好的时机。如果真的再早一点，还不知道他的心意，再晚一点，可没人愿意等得太晚。

李马克拉开李东赫床头的抽屉，翻了一下，没有套，但是有一管润滑液。

李东赫没等他说话，自己主动说：“是我自己的时候，会用来……用手指放进去……”说完还是觉得有避免不了的害羞，本来以为自己对这件事已经到了能够应对的年纪，果然在那个人面前还是会觉得却步。

“没有套，我也没有。我也没和人做过……”

“那就这样进来吧，不带套应该也没关系。”

“东赫给我看看，平时自己怎么做的？”李马克把玩着李东赫藏起来的那管润滑液，像转笔一样转了两圈，交到李东赫手里。

李东赫咬着嘴唇，那么就给他看吧。管子里的润滑液被他用掉了四分之一，他想着自己应该是熟练地挤出一点来，却发现自己的手正在颤抖。李马克也察觉到他的颤抖，再次吻住他。

“没关系的。”  
“没关系的。”

李马克和李东赫的声音一前一后响起。李东赫知道他说的是「不做也没关系的」，自己说的则是「这样做也没关系的」，他笑了一下，很开心地，他注视着李马克，为自己的性器撸动着。

“平时也是想着马克哥呢，趁着在玹哥还没有回来的时候，偷偷地，这样。”话音刚落，李东赫把手上沾着的润滑液抹在后方，按揉了一会儿，插入了自己一根手指。

不知道是不是被注视的关系，身体还是有些紧张，明明是自己的一只手指，还是让自己深吸了一口气，努力忍住没有发出声音。

李马克看着李东赫略显笨拙的扩张，有趣的是他是因为自己才变得笨拙，这个人明明已经很多次地开发自己的身体，因为两个人的坦诚相见变得情怯。李马克一手边帮他抚慰前面的柱体，另一边抚摸他的乳珠。李东赫较为深色的皮肤下渐渐涌起着情欲作用的潮红。李马克看着他越发觉得可爱，忍不住又要吻他。

“哥哥，不要弄我了，进来吧。”李东赫难耐地喘息着，下面已经足够滑了，就让他进来一下吧。

李马克还是舍不得不吻他，以唇咬住他的唇，把自己早已坚硬的性器顺着他扩张的手指进入到李东赫的身体里。

那个人的充了血的性器果真不是手指能够抵得了的饱胀，被进入到深处的李东赫搂着李马克的脖颈，终究忍不住发出了一声痛吟。

“应该很快会结束的。”李马克拂去李东赫额头上因紧张渗出的汗水，靠近他耳边悄悄说道。

“别这么说啊……”李东赫被他一句话搞得哭笑不得，哪有人第一次做会这样说自己啊。还没等他讲出“尽量久一点”，身上那个人已经运动起来。

李东赫看着自己双腿分开，容纳了那个人的身体在腿间，任凭他下身硬挺的阴茎在他的体内进进出出，被李马克占有竟是这样的幸福。“啊……天啊、我快死了……”身体内部的快感很快冲散了疼痛和不适，被他冲撞得摇晃不堪，抓着他李马克的手也越来越紧。

“痛的话，就咬我吧。东赫的这个样子，我真的不想停啊……”李马克伏在他胸前低声说，舌头舔着李东赫胸前那颗很色情的痣。李东赫被刺激得睁不开眼，里面顶着只能让他不断喘叫，根本咬不住李马克身体的任何一部分。

“太紧了，东赫，你让我好舒服啊。”李马克的颗颗汗水顺着下颌线，滴在李东赫的腹部，起初带着他滚烫的体温，又因为离开了身体而迅速变得冰凉。冰凉的汗水让李东赫打着寒颤，却因为内部还吞入着一个滚烫的肉柱而更添快感。“快一点、再动得快一点吧，我应该要不行了……”李东赫呵着气，勉强地讲出句子。

“求我吧。是真心话还是大冒险？”

“求求哥哥了，用力干我吧。”李东赫眨着情欲迷醉的无辜眼睛，凝视着李马克，“东赫的真心话，是马克哥的大冒险啊。”

李东赫为什么这么可爱？李马克明白了做爱使人大脑空白的情况——用东赫自称为什么这么可爱？叫我哥哥为什么这么可爱？我为什么管不住自己的身体？根本克制不了地在狠狠操他啊。进去得越深那个地方就越舒服，想要不顾一切地把他的身体顶穿。我会弄疼他吗？不啊，他在我耳边叫着「好舒服啊哥哥！」他不要我停呢！他在我怀里，我永远也不要停啊！

李东赫想要李马克再快点，他感觉被李马克抱的这个过程，在他的感官里似乎变成了慢动作。他为李马克抚过碎发的动作好慢，手抬起来要好久才能碰到他的脸颊。明明能看到李马克精壮的腰身正在自己下面进进出出，为什么下身直觉得被快感麻痹。想要他火热的肉棒直插到自己深处，为什么还是觉得不能够。想要再问他，把自己的全部都填满都占有好么，可那不就是他正在做的事吗？李东赫想要为自己叹一口气，但口中吐出的只有热切的呻吟。正在觉得永远不能够的时候，似乎渴望的瞬间就要到来了，李东赫忽然感觉周遭变得无比光亮——

在李东赫收缩内壁射精的瞬间，李马克也被他夹到射在了他体内。这时，正好是新年烟花放飞的时刻。

新年第一朵花在夜空中绽放，开出无比绚烂的火花，在阵阵焰火轰鸣和无数星点的照耀下，两个人望着窗外的脸被打上一层光芒，又瞬间暗下来。还未及让恋人的脸庞沉没在黑暗中，又再次让新的烟花照亮。

“新年快乐，东赫。”

“新年快乐，我的马克哥哥。”

他们亲密地抱在一起，混合着彼此的情欲，汗水。两双胶着的嘴唇传达给对方的都是喜悦和爱意。在这样一个冬天里，被喜欢的人拥抱着，是如此的温暖。

We don’t need TRUTH to say I want you.  
And I DARE to play it more, just because I can’t get enough.

——————  
这一宿舍的助攻kkkkk我真是越写越开心??  
时令不太对，快到新年的时候再看一次，应该会有应景的感觉


End file.
